


This is garbage

by Chickenlessbonewing



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Cock Rings, Dom Gerard Way, Frerard, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sub Frank Iero, Time Travel, Top Gerard Way, current gerard way, light humiliation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenlessbonewing/pseuds/Chickenlessbonewing
Summary: So basically, current Gerard goes back in time and has some naughty fun with past Frank in an alley while past Frank pines over past Gerard, not knowing he's getting plowed by current/future Gerard.This is garbage, I don't know what else to say.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 75





	This is garbage

Frank shoved open the door to the alleyway behind the cheap venue, he was frustrated and full of post show energy.  
Gerard had messed with him during the show again, grabbing him by his hair and pulling him back against his chest, practically grinding against his ass, and then shoving him away and ignoring him for the rest of the show.  
Frank wasn't sure what Gerard wanted, but he sure as hell knew what HE wanted, and Gerard didn't seem all that likely to follow through.  
He slumped back against the alley wall and lit a cigarette, glaring up at the few stars that were visible in town.

The door opened and a man frank didn't recognize came out, he stared at frank for a moment, then asked if he could bum a smoke. His voice was familiar, very similar to- no. Not gonna think about him right now.  
Frank handed the stranger a cigarette.  
He watched as the stranger lit up and noticed a few other similarities, the eyes, his nose, but there were obvious differences too, his hair was much longer, he had facial hair, and he was clearly much older. Still...  
The man met his gaze and frank quickly looked away.

"So..." the man looked frank up and down, "what's a pretty little thing like you doing in a filthy ally like this?"

Frank's gaze shot back to the man, shocked at his boldness. "Little? Fuck you. I'm in the band that just played, rhythm guitar."

"Guitar huh? I bet you're good with your hands," the man smirked around his cigarette, "wanna be a good boy and show me?"

Frank was absolutely not going to let on that the way this was going was getting him a little hot and bothered. Absolutely not.

"What's the mater? Never fooled around with a guy before? Could've fooled me with eyebrows like that."  
The man took a step towards Frank, "what if I do all the work? All you have to do is relax and let me take care of you for a bit."

The man was standing directly in front of Frank now, and Frank decided fuck it, if Gerard wanted to blue ball himself then whatever, but Frank wasn't going to pass up a little bit of fun, risk of getting mugged be damned. He'd spent weeks crammed in a tiny van with the cause of his sexual frustration, and he was FINALLY going the get some fucking release. Frank gave single nod.

"Good boy," the man smirked, "put your hands in your back pockets and lean against the wall." Frank did as he was told, feeling a shiver of excitement run through him.  
"Good boy," the man grabbed the back a Frank's hair hard and kissed him roughly, his facial hair scratchy against Frank, Frank moaned into the kiss at the rough treatment.  
The man pulled back from the kiss, seeming pleased with how gone Frank already was. He moved to Frank's neck, sucking and biting over the scorpion tattoo. Frank's arms jerked with the want to touch, but the man shoved him back, crushing his arms between his back and the rough brick wall.

"Did I tell you to move your arms?" The man glared at Frank, who looked away. The man grabbed Frank's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye.  
"Did I tell you you could move your arms?"  
"N-no."  
"Are you going to be a good boy?"  
"Yes."  
"Good." The man grabbed him and turned him to face the wall.  
"Hands against the wall."  
Frank obeyed.   
"Good boy, don't move. And no talking unless you're spoken to."  
Frank nodded and felt hands undoing his belt and pulling his pants down over his ass, he felt vulnerable and exposed and incredibly turned on. He was completely at this man's mercy and wasn't sure what to expect.  
The man began slowly massaging his ass, squeezing and kneading him, Frank felt his skin getting more sensitive with every caress.

"When was the last time you showered, pretty boy?"  
It took Frank a second to pull himself together enough to answer, "R-right before the show."

"How thoroughly did you clean?"  
Frank wasn't quite sure what the man was getting at.  
"I mean, I'm kinda obsessive about it when I'm in the shower, why- mmhh" Frank broke off when he felt the man pull his ass cheeks apart and a warm slick tounge started circling his ass hole.  
There he was, pants down at his knees, ass exposed to whoever walked by, letting a complete stranger do absolutely filthy things to him, and he was achingly hard.  
God, whoever this man was, he'd deffinetly done this before, Frank could easily cum just this, and just as he felt himself approaching the edge, the man pulled his tounge out of his ass, causing Frank to make a desperate high moan that made him blush in embarrassment.

"Ooh, I knew you'd make pretty little moans and gasps, aren't you just precious."  
Frank let out a whine and tried to push his ass back towards the man, and gasped, back arching when he received a stinging slap.  
"You don't get to cum until I let you, so be a good little boy."  
Frank let out another more petulant whine, and the man grabbed him and shoved him so his back hit the wall again, Frank quickly put his hands In his back pockets, eager to please and desperate to cum.  
"Good boy." Frank flushed at the praise, and took note of what was definitely a kink.

The man pulled out a condom, and something round that Frank didn't recognize. He noticed Frank's slightly uneasy stare, "oh don't worry, it's fresh out of it's packaging."  
That wasn't exactly what Frank was wondering, but that was somewhat comforting, he guessed.   
The man slid the condom down Frank's throbbing erection, then put the round ring thing on over the condom, sliding it down to rest around the base of his cock.

The man looked up at him, looking very pleased with himself, then without a word dropped to his knees, leaned forward and sucked Frank's cock into his mouth, going straight to deep throating.  
A loud moan ripped itself from Frank's throat, he was sure he was going to cum, but couldn't. He looked down at the man, catching the twinkle in his eye and smaked the back of his head against the brick wall, groaning. It was a cock ring, fuck.  
The man kept going, alternating between deep throating like a pro and harshly sucking and licking the tip, he was so aroused it hurt, and the sweet bit of pain only turned him on more.  
The man finally pulled off after Frank's legs went out, hauling Frank up to stand, and pressing him back into the bricks with a bruising kiss.  
He reached into his pocket and handed Frank a bottle of lube.  
"Finger yourself."

Frank took the bottle with a shaky nod, slicking his fingers up and sliding down the wall slightly to get a better angle. He pressed two fingers in first, relishing the extra stretch, pumping them in and out while a man he still didn't know watched, in a dirty alley that anyone could wonder into.  
God, what if Gerard saw him like this? He added a third finger, letting his head lol back against the wall, little pants and moans escaping his open mouth.

The man grabbed his hand, pulling his fingers out and pushed Frank up the wall, wrapping Frank's legs around his waist, at some point he'd put a condom on his own cock, which was a few inches longer than Frank's. Frank had always been aware that he wasn't high on the length chart, but to see the contrast in size made his head spin. The man lined himself up and pressed in, hands moving to grip Frank's hips hard enough to leave marks, Frank moaned as the man cursed, "Fuck, Fucking knew you'd be tight. Christ, such a good boy, letting me fuck you like this, Jesus, you were fucking made for this."  
Frank griped the man's shoulders as the man started thrusting, his feet not quite able to give him purchase on the ground, leaving him completely at the man's mercy as he set the pace of his thrusts. Frank wanted to cum so bad, every thrust in hitting his prostate and making him bite his hand in an attempt to contain his moans, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been fucked this good.

The man reached between them, somehow not slowing his thrusts, and pulled of the cock ring.  
Frank practically screamed around where he was biting his hand hard enough to nearly break the skin, cuming harder than he'd ever cum in his life, and the man kept up his now brutal thrusts, using Frank as he weakly clung to him gasping, feeling over stimulated and tired, his ass twitching and clenching around the man's cock.  
The man swore again and buried himself deep inside Frank as he came, holding him tightly like he'd disappear.  
They stayed like that a moment, panting and sweaty.

The man gently pulled out of Frank, easing him to lean against the wall as he desposed of both their condoms, then he pulled out a mini pack of wet wipes and cleaned Frank up, a gesture Frank was both confused by and grateful for. When they were both as presentable as they were going to get, the man hesitated a bit before kissing him on the cheek, and then turning and making his way out of the alley.

Frank watched him go, still trying to process the whatever that ending was, when the door opened and a few drunk people stumbled out, snapping Frank back to himself.  
He made his way back into the venue, blue balls fixed for now.


End file.
